


New Earth

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: When Mick crosses over to Kara's earth he knows it's the right thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mick-for-All
> 
> Original prompt: Mick relocates to Kara's earth.

Earth 38 was a lot different than earth one and he needed that right now. After losing his partner and nearly his mind he needed to escape and he was thrilled with 'Skirt' had shown up on the waverider after getting several people to tell her where he was and wanting him to come to earth 38 and meet her family. It was only right, given the fact that they've been dating almost a year. She thought it was time.  
  
"I don't know." Had been his reply. He had a drink in hand and a lighter in the other. Kara was sitting crossed legged on his bed, fiddling with some of the mechanics that he had laying around. Her glasses sat a-top her head.  
  
"It's just for a day. Dinner actually. Mom cooked and my dad.... we just got him back and he wants to meet you and I want you to meet him and to meet my sister and J'onn and Winn and James and please?"  
  
She moves off the bed, straddling his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. "You'll love my mom. And you'll get to see me roast a turkey with my eyes."  
  
Her attempt at being seductive doesn't always work with Mick and today is one of those days.  
  
"But what if I don't want it for a day?"  
  
She moves back a little. Confusion on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if I want to move to your earth?"  
  
"Mick....."  
  
"There's nothing here for me anyway. Snart's gone. I'm treated less than what I'm worth and you, the person I love in this life is from another earth. I need to leave, to change. And I can't do this if I'm stuck here."  
  
"Do you know what you're asking Mick?"  
  
He pulls her close to him, leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek. "I know exactly what I'm asking."  
  
                                           °°  
  
"Where do you want this Cold Gun?" Kara asks.  
  
She's helping him unpack.  
  
"Just keep It in the box. It only belongs to Snart and unless you got one here...."  
  
Kara shakes her head. "We have a Central City but Mick... no one you know is on this earth no one except for a Lisa Snart. If you know her."  
  
Mick stills. A sly smirk crossing his lips. "Oh yeah. I know her."  
  
"Good! I guess. If you want to head to Central City."  
  
Kara doesn't hide the little sadness in her voice. She's glad Mick's on her earth and she's thrilled but she can't move to Central City if he chooses to. She can't leave her city and she doesn't want to let him go.  
  
"I'll visit once i get settled in here."  
  
Kara nods and sets the cold gun back into the box.  
  
"Is there anything you're gonna miss back home?" She takes out a photo album. Kara didn't peg Mick as the sentimental type. She took a seat on the bed and started flipping through it.  
  
Most of the photos were of Mick and a man she figured was Leonard Snart. The two were much younger than the man she looks at now. His eyes were brighter with light, not too cold like they are now. He was smiling. She only sees him smile every so often and that's only if something's aflame.  
  
"There's  nothing for me back there. I told you." His back is to her and she can't see his face but she knows that he had to miss something. You dont leave that life behind and not miss it.  
  
"Mick...."  
  
"Skirt. Don't. Let's finish unpacking. I want to break in this new earth."  
  
  
                                         °°  
  
Mick had only been on the earth for a little over a week and to Kara's surprise he fit in rather well. He had found a friend in Cat Grant. Actually the two of them were almost inseparable. Mick and Winn has become good friends and even him and James.  
  
"Heatwave." Winn calls over the comm. Oh yeah, he's also helping Kara, Mon-El, James and the entire D.E.O. "seriously what's the point in me creating you a suit if you're gonna torch it!"  
  
"Hey pretty boy, I never asked you to. You're worse than Cisco. And I don't do suits."  
  
Mick cant see him but he's sure that Winn is rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where's guardian?" Mick looks around. He sees Kara helping some civilians and Alex cuffing one of the aliens. But what he doesn't see his James.  
  
"G.P.S indicates that he's still in the warehouse. He's fine Mick."  
  
The tone isn't a warning but it's wary. They all know about Mick and Len and even though he won't admit it, Mick sees them as his new crew and he's not losing another person.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Now quick. There was sudden movement a few yards away. You got this?"  
  
Mick takes off without responding. Yeah. He got this.  
  
  
                                            °°  
  
"What was that all about?" Kara's in the tub, Mick on the other side of her. She was never the type to do something like this and neither was he but it was nice. Soothing.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"The sudden worry when you didn't see James? I thought you didn't care about these misfits as you called them when I introduced you."  
  
Mick rolls his eyes. "Maybe they grew on me alright? This earth? I'm treated with respect here. With love and maybe those two dorks.... I like alright Skirt? Enough questions for the night?"  
  
Kara leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. She smiles into the kiss as he pulls her closer.   
  
"Yeah. Enough questions." She smirks. "For now. But you still have to let me know why you decided to give James the Cold Gun. I thought you said it was for some one."

Mick grins. "Later Skirt. I'll tell ya everything later." 


End file.
